New Life
by LordofPandas
Summary: Just a little Drarry one-shot I wrote, instead of updating the other ones I have.


Years had passed since the Battle of Hogwarts and the defeat of Voldemort. After the Malfoy's were pardoned for their crimes and they were able to return to their home. Draco finished his final year at Hogwarts and took a job as a potioneer. Despite making commercial potions for those who either couldn't or were just too lazy, he also worked closer with the Aurors, making potions from books they couldn't translate. While at first this was an unwanted hassle, he got use to and even enjoyed helping them, especially Harry Potter, whom had been his rival through most of their schooling. Eventually, they two began to date and later got married; despite much arguing the two got their own cottage out in the country.

Draco sat on the couch with his nose pressed in a potion book, tapping his leg against the base anxiously. He would glance at the clock occasionally, but that only made him more anxious. _Where is he? _He thought. _We're going to be late if he doesn't get here soon. I took off work for this! The least he could do is be on time! This makes us look bad!_ Draco tried his best to focus on the content of the book, but couldn't. There was a loud crack and Draco's head snapped to the front door. His heart was pounding out of his chest. Harry swung open the door and Draco jumped up.

"We're late and you're relaxing? We have to get going!" Harry shouted, taking off his torn robe. Obviously, it had been a long day of work for Harry, but Draco didn't like being yelled at.

"I wasn't relaxing! I was trying to distract myself from the fact that you'd said you'd be here forty-five minutes ago and that you've made us late?" Draco shouted, back struggling to put on his shoes. "You look at mess! Clean yourself up!"

"There's no time for all that! Where's the bags and stuff?" Harry asked, throwing another robe over his tattered clothes.

"They're already at St. Mungo's! Let's get going!" Draco said, straighten Harry's robe. Harry gripped his hand and pulled him outside; he gripped Draco's hand close to his chest as he Apparated both of them into an alleyway. With a quick look around, Harry and Draco ran out of the alley and in front of Purge and Dowse, Ltd. As they walked through the barrier, Draco shakeningly pulled out a handkerchief and started to wipe Harry's cheek. "You have to look presentable," he said in a harsh whisper, "she may change her mind."

"Will you relax, Draco? No one's going to change their mind," Harry sighed, walking up to the receptionist. "Why don't you go wait by the door while I handle this?" Draco frowned and walked to the bathroom. _He looks a mess; she's going to change her mind. I feel like I'm going to throw up._ Draco ran the handkerchief under the water and wiped his own face; he only felt this nervous once before. He stared at himself in the mirror. _What if he hates me?_

"Draco." Harry was standing in the door way; the handkerchief was pressed against Draco's face still. Draco's heart stopped once Harry spoke again, "twins. Twin boys."

"I want to see my sons," Draco ordered, running out of the bathroom.

"Draco! Wait!" Harry shouted, chasing after him. Harry tried to maintain his speed so that he wouldn't get in trouble for running, but he could catch up with Draco. "We can't see them yet, we have to fill out paper work first and they have to stay here with Astoria for a few weeks." Draco's abrupt stop cause Harry to stumble over his feet; Draco whipped around so that he was facing Harry.

"I've waited too long for this Harry. And after all we've been through; can't we at least see them?" Draco was almost pleading as he gripped Harry's robes. Harry stared down into Draco's sad gray eyes.

"Let's go talk to Astoria, but no yelling. She just gave birth; we don't need to be stressing her out." Draco could hardly contain his excitement as they walked down the hallway to her room.

"I can hardly wait! I've already picked out a name for one of them. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy-Potter. I guess you can name our other son, but it better not be anything ridiculous!"

"I don't think I can top Scorpius Hyperion. I wanted name our sons after two great men, but I guess I can combine those names into one. Albus Severus Malfoy-Potter. We could call him Al for short." Draco didn't answer; while he thought the name was ridiculous, he wanted to respect the dead (he also figured it would be a touchy subject with Harry and he wasn't in the mood to argue). Astoria was lying in the bed of her private room, asleep. Draco immediately walked over and tapped her shoulder.

"Who's there?" she groaned, swatting haphazardly at the air.

"It's just us, Astoria," Harry said, in a soothing voice. She cracked an eye open and looked between the two of them.

"I'm sleepy. I'll sign the papers in a bit."

"That's fine, but we were wondering if we could see the boys?" Both of her eyes were open now and she looked between them. Astoria reached to the curtain opposite of her and pulled it open; two cribs were sitting there. Draco held his breath. Harry gripped Draco's hands. The two walked over to the cribs and looked down at the two babies squirm in the cribs below; both had pale skin, but one had barely visible blonde hair while the other had unruly black hair. Draco choked back tears as he spoke up.

"How did this um happen?"

"Well, I took both the sperm you two gave me and used them both. In hopes that you wouldn't know which one was the father, but I guess both took and now there's twins." Draco could say anything, he gripped Harry's robe as he stared down at the babies. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and kissed his forehead. "What are you going to name them?"

"This is Albus and this is Scorpius," Harry said, pointing to each of the children, and holding Draco in his arms.

"Scorpius, Albus," Draco mumbled, pointing at the children again.

"Not now."

"Draco, not now. Thank you, Astoria, get some rest. We're going to go down stairs and sign the adoption papers and then we'll be back tomorrow to see the boys, alright?" Astoria was already asleep again. Harry smiled and attempted to lead Draco out. "Come on, Draco. We have the sign the papers."

"Can't we just stay just a little bit longer? Maybe they'll wake up and they should see us." Harry started to pull Draco towards the door. "Bye boys, daddy will be back tomorrow ok. That was so cruel, Harry, how could you ripe me away from them like that!"

"Because, I want to be able to take them home in a few weeks, so please, can we go sign the papers please?" Draco whined the entire time they were signing the papers and on the way back home.

* * *

"Harry, Scorpius is sleeping again. I don't think all this sleeping is good for his brain," Draco said as he lightly rocked the two of their little seats. Albus was swatting at the little keys hanging from the bar, while Scorpius was scrunched down, sleeping. Harry walked into the kitchen with a few bags of milk in his hands; he smiled at Draco at the table as he put them in the freezer.

"He's going to do that; they're only a month and a half old. I'm more worried that Albus hardly ever sleeps. He's barely slept at all since he came home. Do you think he's uncomfortable being here?" Draco snapped Harry a look of angry and sadness. "Forget I said anything. So, um are your parents still coming to dinner to meet the boys?"

"They are and my mother is excited. You should have heard her when I told her about the babies. She was asking all kind of questions and your ears are red." Harry looked back at Draco; his ears were a bright orange underneath his black hair. "Your ears always turn red when you're hiding something. What are you hiding, Harry?"

"Oh nothing," he responded, slowly inching out of the kitchen. "Well, there is one thing. I invited my family to dinner. You know, the Weasleys, Teddy, Andromeda, you know." Draco jumped up immediately and run after Harry as he went upstairs. "You shouldn't leave the babies downstairs."

"You invited everyone else. One our house just simply isn't big enough and you do realize that I can't make dinner for that many people. Not to mention the potential war that will ensue on what was supposed to be a happy occasion. Despite everything, my father and Arthur don't get along." Albus began to cry downstairs which in turn woke Scorpius up, who also began to cry. "Too late to fix it now, I have to calm them, who's going to cook?"

"Don't worry; I'll have that under the control, besides no one would be very happy if you cooked." Draco punched Harry in the arm and ran downstairs to where the boys were. "Tonight will be great! Everyone is going to have fun tonight."

* * *

Despite Harry's attempts to get Draco to relax, Draco spent most of the night, drinking and trying to distract himself with himself with the babies. Eventually, Harry and Draco were alone upstairs in the bathroom, after their guest had left and the babies were in their cribs. Draco was throwing up and Harry was crouched down beside him.

"What did I tell you earlier?" Harry said.

"I'm puking into a toilet and I have been when I had a full house and two kids downstairs, who are crying now; do you really think scolding me is the best right now?" Draco snapped, before returning back to the toilet.

"Everything went great, no one fought and everyone was happy to meet Scorpius and Albus, so why were you drinking so much?"

"I don't know. I guess, everyone being here, coming to see our babies. I don't know. It just made everything so real. And it made me feel like everyone was judging us and our ability to be parents and I'm not sure if I'm ready." Harry grabbed a towel as Draco flopped back onto his butt. "My belly hurts and the babies are crying." Harry wiped Draco's mouth and kissed his forehead.

"Remember how excited you were when you saw the babies. That's all the proof I need that you're ready. We're going to make a few mistakes, but everyone does and we love our boys and that all that matters. Come on, I have to put one baby to bed, so that I can soothe the other ones." Draco pouted as Harry picked him up and carried him to the bed; he wrapped his arms around his next and reached up to kiss him. "I am not kissing you and you just puked."

"You're an ass, Potter."

"I love you too, Malfoy."


End file.
